The Traitor to Evil
by AsherMstrImmortalis
Summary: The Princess of the Yellow Kingdom kneels on the place she will be executed in 5 minutes. Everything went wrong after that one day in which Rin commanded her right hand man to burn down the Green Country. He abandoned her in her time of need. Now, Rin will experience the citizens' vengance. Based off Servant of Evil and Daughter of Evil.


**Author's Note: Hello guys! This is my first Vocaloid fanfic. This fanfic is based off of Servant of Evil. However, what would happen when Len actually betrayed Rin and led the revolution against her? That would be horrible, but I bet that some people are wondering how that would turn out. As one of those people, I chose to make this fanfic. Noe that I am not against Rin. In fact, she'd be the Vocaloid I would date if they ever became real. I am only doing this out of curiosity, so don't hate me for having Rin killed off... Again... for at least the 20th time... Ugh, next Vocaloid fanfic would be about LenxRin (if I ever get the inspiration for it!).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rin and Len Kagamine, Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, and all of the other Vocaloids. I do not own the original plot that this fanfic is based on. In fact, I own practically nothing in this world.**

* * *

**The Traitor to Evil Chapter 1: The End**

The Princess of Evil knelt down and placed her head on the guillotine. It was about 5 minutes before her tea time, for her execution. Her face didn't show any positive emotions, unlike the crowd in front of her. They all anticipated for the moment when the blade came down on the princess's neck, and end the long line of tyrants in the Yellow Kingdom. The guillotine was just an ordinary one, but the blade was actually held up by three ropes.

Kagamine Rin sighed. She didn't understand how any of this could have happened. Her servant wasn't there to protect her. He was even trying to be as close as he can to her. So why did he abandon her now? The knights were tired already, from the previous war against the green country. They stood no chance against armed rebels.

It didn't matter now, anyway. The infamous Princess of Evil is now captured and waiting her execution. Fortunately for Rin, she was in view of the clock. _3 minutes until the execution. 3 minutes of my life left._ Rin thought. She knew why she was here. She knows how badly she treated the citizens of her kingdom. In fact, Rin actually cared less. All she knew about ruling was spoiling herself, raising wars to make her kingdom grow, and kill any enemies with her right hand man. And thus, she did.

Rin didn't have anyone to share her happiness or wealth. In fact, everyone hates her, except that one servant that was mentioned before. Then there came Len, her long lost brother. Instead of trying to take the throne (as he should have gotten it, but something went wrong), Len bowed down in front of Rin and pledged his loyalty to her. Rin became extremely happy, and treated Len well. Len did everything Rin wished him to do. _So why would he abandon me in my time of need? _Rin mentally ask again.

The clock striked 12, and it became 3 o' clock in the afternoon. If it weren't for the rebels, Rin would be sitting on her throne enjoying the tea that Len had made for her. However, the princess was kneeling there, waiting for her executioner.

59 seconds. 59 seconds was all it took to realize what Rin had done. 5 of those seconds were just nothing but footsteps. The 6th second showed blue hair. The 10th second showed an angry face. The 15th second showed the prince of the Blue Empire, Kaito Shion. _Why is Kaito here? Is he here to save me? Or is he here to watch me die?_ Rin's eyes widened a little as Kaito pulled out a sword, his face showing no remorse. Kaito walked to the first rope, and stood ready.

The 20th second revealed long, teal hair. The 25th second showed the peasant girl from the green country. It was the same girl that Rin commanded her brother to kill in order to get Kaito all for herself, the one named Miku Hatsune. Rin's eyes widened even more. _Len didn't kill her?! What's going- _The peasant looked up to Rin and showed her tearful eyes. Rin could actually tell what the girl was saying.** Why? Why did you kill everyone in my country? To get me? You wanted to go that far to have a simple man?** Like Kaito, Miku went to a rope, and the peasant girl pulled out not a sword, but the**very dagger Rin gave to Len to kill the girl. **

The 30th second showed the most shocking thing Rin has ever seen. Her thoughts were interrupted by the yellow-haired boy. He was 14 years of age, and had Rin's face, but more masculine. His eyes were red, and he gripped his sword with both hands. "Len?!" _What's going on? Why is he doing this?_ Rin's eyes widened as much as they would be allowed to. If you looked close enough, you can see that there are tears near her eyes. _WHAT'S GOING ON?!_ Her mind screamed as Len took his place near the third and final rope.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah poor Rin-chan... She doesn't deserve THIS kind of mental torture from any of her tragedies... Anyway, I made this in Christmas Eve as a present to all of you. By the time I'm done posting this chapter, it would be under half an hour before Christmas.**

**SO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEARS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY/MERRY WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE IN DECEMBER AND JANUARY! XD**

**I'll see you next time.**

**Ciao~**


End file.
